


an owl to happiness?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: if Bokuto will one day have a small owl as a pet ...





	an owl to happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> translating from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913037)

He knew the passion of his friend pretty well. He was not supposed to surprise him, and yet Akaashi was speechless as he stepped out of the locker room of the Fukurodani Academy the afternoon after training and stared at his friend. With a small, _lively_ , owl on his arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, look, Akaashi!" Bokuto grinned broadly at him, his eyes beaming and somehow making him more than compete with the feathered animal on his arm.

"Why do you have an owl on your arm, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping that this animal was not Bokuto’s passion for collecting. No. That was impossible. At least he had not collected any lively owls yet and he did not want to call any animals such a thing.

"Don‘t you think we can adopt her as a pet?" Bokuto continued beaming as the owl on his arm turned his head slightly back and forth in both directions, while making quiet sounds.

"We can not keep an owl as a pet, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said calmly, sighing a little. How did he even get an owl?

"But ... she’s so tame, Akaashiiii! Look," Bokuto began and scratched her through the plumage, before he looked back at the setter, "come on!"

Akaashi shook his head a little, trying to keep his calm while considering how he got Bokuto to have no owl at home. Best of all, without his friend getting into his depressive phase.

"Shuuuu~", the owl came again, bouncing back and forth on Bokuto’s arm and looking at Akaashi with eyes as big as the ace of Fukurodani liked to do. The two were really too similar.

"Bokuto-san ...", Akaashi began, trying not to look at the feathered animal on his arm, or he would be weak, "we can not keep an owl as a pet." In addition, Bokuto actually handed him out. He did not need a real owl anyway anyway.

"But it fits so well in my collection! I’ve never had a real owl!" Bokuto started with bright eyes and stroked her through the plumage as the animal kept turning her head back and forth, staring at Akaashi the same size.

"You should not add a living owl to your _collection_." Akaashi shook his head and stepped past him, glancing sideways at the feathered animal on Bokuto’s arm. He would _not_ allow it! So far, he even allowed Bokuto to take an owl into their apartment.

"But ... Akaashiiii!", Bokuto started again and set to go next to him, "she is very nice! Look!"

With a sidelong look Akaashi looked at the owl on Bokuto’s arm, who was still looking at him with wide eyes and at least as cute as the ace. "Fine ... as long as she agrees with that." He also had the feeling that he could no longer stand the look of this animal, but she was just too cute for that.

"You’re the best, Akaashi!" Bokuto said, holding his arms up in exultation as the owl fluttered wildly around him, finally landing on Bokuto’s wild hair. "You think so too, right?"

"Shuuu-shuuu", made the owl and fluttered a little with his wings.

Sighing, Akaashi shook his head, but still had to smile a little when he saw how happy his friend was because of this owl. It was just a nice feeling when he saw him so hilarious.

What exactly was one of the reasons why he loved this crazy little owl. "I love you, Bokuto-san." Even if he knew that his friend did not notice it, because he was too busy with his new, little owl friend at the moment, he just had to say it again at that moment. It does not matter if Bokuto ever returns something to him.

He had told him more often in the last year, and never received an answer he wanted to hear. For Bokuto, he was probably just a very good friend and his special partner on the volleyball court, but did he ever hear the same from him, as he told him? That he loved him the same way?

However, Akaashi did not have to know it exactly. It was enough for him to be near Bokuto. If he could see that radiance in his eyes every day.

"Hm? Is something, Akaashi?", Bokuto started after a while and tilted his head, looked at his friend, while the owl again sat on his bent arm and also had her head to one side.

Akaashi blinked in surprise and studied the two before he could not help but smile a little. This picture looked way too cute, as Bokuto and this owl almost immediately looked at him. "I was just thinking about how much I like you, Bokuto-san."

"I totally like you too, Akaashi!", Bokuto grinned and looked at him joyfully.

"Shuuuu~," came the owl, who shortly after fluttered on Akaashi’s shoulder and nudged him.

"Yeah, you’re cute too," Akaashi said, stroking her feathers a bit, "no wonder Bokuto-san really wanted to keep you."

"Do you see? I’ll tell you, you’ll love her, too!", Bokuto replied with a grin, "she’s just cute!"

"Shuu~shuu~," the owl snapped, cocking her head as she looked wide-eyed at Bokuto before beginning to nudge Akaashi again.

"I think she wants something from you, Akaashi," Bokuto said, studying the owl a little more closely.

"Hm?", Akaashi made and scratched her a bit through the plumage, "what was she –?" He did not get any further, when he was suddenly stopped by Bokuto as he had stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. Surprised and a bit reflexive, the setter took a step back and tried to avoid the other’s gaze, which did not really work on this short distance.

"You, Akaashi?" Bokuto started softly, still looking into his friend’s eyes, "I really like you."

Irritated, Akaashi raised his eyes and stared into the big, golden eyes of the ace. "Bokuto-san?" Why did Bokuto suddenly start to be so serious? Why did he have to look at him that way and why did Akaashi feel so damn uncomfortable under the gaze of him? Damn, Bokuto should not look at him like that! Why could not he realize that he was uncomfortable?

"I’m serious, I love you ... Akaashi," Bokuto said unusually uncertain, before leaning toward him and leaning forward to kiss Akaashi’s lips, completely blanking out where they was and if anyone was watching. He just didn‘t care. For him, only Akaashi and nothing else counted at the moment.

The kiss between them did not last long, but because of the soft noise of the owl on Akaashi’s shoulder, which made itself felt and brought the two volleyball players back to reality. With a slightly veiled look, Akaashi looked at his friend, looking straight into those so loyal eyes of the ace before smiling a little. "Bokuto-san ..."

"I love you, Akaashi," Bokuto said, beaming at him from his big, loyal eyes before finally grinning, "and I’d like to go out with you."

A little surprised, Akaashi blinked again before smiling and nodded, "I would also like to go out with you, Bokuto-san. I love you too." How many times had he told the ass that he loved him and how often had Bokuto probably not heard that he said it?

"Hey, hey, hey! It’s going to be great!" Bokuto said brightly, before they walked next to each other while Bokuto reached for his cell phone and tapped a message on it.

With a smile Akaashi looked at him from the side as he noticed the owl sitting on his shoulder with his head to one side. Her eyes looked curiously at Bokuto. 

Akaashi was pretty sure that Bokuto wrote only a message to Kuroo, to tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter (mostly german~)](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [second (new) english twitter~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
